This invention generally pertains to dosage guns. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dosage gun for producing a multi-component stream of material.
The invention is particularly applicable to a dosage gun which includes a housing that supports at least two pressure tanks, each having a valve and containing one component of the dosage material. The dosage gun discharges the components in a predetermined proportion by volume. Connection devices are arranged on the housing and connect the pressure tanks with a dosage device and with an emission nozzle on the housing. However, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the invention has broader applications and may also be adapted for use in other dosage gun environments as well.
European Patent Application No. 132,457 discloses an assembly for multi-component production in which two pressure tanks, that contain the components of the material, are arranged in one frame and connected through hoses with an emission nozzle. Means are present on the frame by which the valves of the pressure tanks can be actuated. The emission nozzle is arranged in a housing in which, at the same time, shut off means are placed in order to stop the flow of material through the hoses. However, the disadvantages of this assembly include the fact that the components are fed through hoses to the emission nozzle, that the dosage takes place by a process of squeezing the hoses, that the arrangement is unwieldy and very costly to operate and that after production of the material, the parts of the set must be discarded.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved dosage gun which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.